Violence
by Xunaly
Summary: Prenons les mêmes et recommençons...


**VIOLENCE**

* * *

« Te considères-tu encore, comme appartenant à une autre histoire ? »

Sasuke leva les yeux vers son vieux Maître. Un sourire pointu étirait le coin de sa bouche mesquine, éclairant le visage rude de l'enfant. Un adulte se trouvait au côté de Yukimura, qui possédait un sens de l'humour franchement audacieux et piquant Sasuke ne souriait ainsi que pour lui.

« Tu sais, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne t'en veux plus pour le choix de mon nom. Amorça son protecteur, hochant la tête en une approbation. Ton initiative était la meilleure, le manque d'inspiration, cela ne se contrôle pas. »

Le Seigneur essuya la plaisanterie vicieuse, se penchant au niveau de cette oreille attentive.

« Voudrais-tu en échanger alors ? Et porter le mien ? »

L'homme posa une main intimidée sur le bout de cette taille, surveillant du coin de l'œil les vibrations assez paisibles de Shibien, engoncée dans ce fourreau. La lame calquait bien souvent son humeur sur celle de son arrogant manieur, offrant l'accès ou le vœu de distance. Yukimura se soumettait à cet aspect administratif jamais suicidaire, au point de déplaire à son amant. Le Seigneur se découvrait la patience. Davantage encore que pour conquérir Kyôto, tenir le siège des plus riches cités du Japon.

« Quoi ? Souffla Sasuke, dans un éclat de rire nerveux, très bref. Tu ne vas pas m'adopter, maintenant ? »

La créature Mibu considérait l'homme, relevant les doigts possessifs qui se refermèrent sur son kimono. Ne demeurant que sage interlocuteur, le regard rivé sur l'embarras complet de son Maître. Yukimura le dévisageait non sans une incrédulité certaine, osant à peine comprendre le sens de ses mots hâtivement jetés. Hésitant finalement, sur la crédibilité de cette réflexion inopportune.

« Non. Prit-il toutefois la peine de répondre, échaudé.

_Ah… Soupira Sasuke, tapotant un index joueur sur la joue de son compagnon. Je plaisantais. Ne m'en veux pas, je la gardais depuis trop longtemps. Il fallait que cela sorte… »

Les épaules du dirigeant allèrent à dramatiquement se détendre, l'homme ne modérant nullement le brutal soulagement qui l'étreignait. Transmettant son agacement par une prise autoritaire, tirant à lui son jeune protecteur sans vaine diplomatie désireux de se faire pardonner, Sasuke se laissa faire. Sermonnant les à-coups de son sabre, par quelques sifflements despotiques : Shibien se rendit inerte.

La lame noire frissonna un peu, quand les mains de Yukimura se posèrent sur les fesses de son porteur en une provocation qui la fit verdir de rage contenue. La créature Mibu accueillant cette invasion avec sérénité, habitué à cet exercice. Remontant ces familières occupantes, machinalement.

Le sexe n'avait jamais franchement inquiété Sasuke. A survivre dans la forêt en ne se reposant que sur soi, des notions primitives s'étaient rapidement imposées à sa conscience. La copulation en faisait partie, interpellant à peine son intérêt. L'acte avait pris de l'importance parce que Yukimura désirait partager cela avec lui. Parce que cet homme avait fini par comprendre, ce qui se trouvait prisonnier sous son corps infantile. Supportant le contact de ce meurtrier sous son habile costume d'innocence factice.

Osant dormir profondément à son côté droit, sans broncher.

« Comment une idée pareille peut-elle simplement traverser ta tête stupide ? »

Sasuke accorda un sourire embarrassé à son Maître. Approchant son visage, son nez vint effleurer, celui de son amant par un geste affectueux et mesuré. Se fondant tout entier contre cet homme, comme il avait pris goût à le faire sans jamais l'avouer par des mots. Trouvant un appui dans les épaules élégantes du Seigneur, plongeant le nez dans le col de son haori. Savourant ce témoignage brut de cette présence, sa chaleur réconfortante.

Yukimura soupira, reconnaissant sa complète défaite.

« Ne crois pas que cela te servira de parfaite excuse chaque fois, que tu auras quelque chose à te reprocher… Mit-il en garde son charmant protecteur. Je ne suis pas généreux à ce point.

_Il y a toujours mon cul pour le reste. »

Ignorant la tension dans la garde de son sabre, Sasuke soutient le regard éberlué de son compagnon. Blasé, de la facilité avec laquelle celui recouvra ses esprits, lui adressant une moue complice. Son Seigneur n'était vraiment pas homme à se laisser atteindre par ce genre de franchise grossière.

« Mais je ne pensais pas que l'idée de l'adoption, te plairait autant… Reprit le jeune homme, répondant à la séduction de son Maître obtenant un pincement rancunier.

_Ssch-hut… Tais-toi, vilaine Chose. »

Une commande soufflée sur ses lèvres pour laquelle il s'exécuta en obéissance instinctive. Yukimura penché sur le faciès de la création Mibu, occupait sa bouche à davantage de pertinence. Les ongles plantés de l'homme dans la peau douce, témoignant de la vigueur de leur élan. Flattant ses hanches minces de muets compliments, que traçait sa main gauche, au travers du tissu. La droite ne décollait plus du poignet de l'enfant.

Vaincu de la docilité de Sasuke.

« Maris-moi. » Supplia le dirigeant, en un chuchotement hâtif.

Trouvant le visage ému de son Maître, le jeune homme refusa en un hochement négatif. Maintenant, contre lui la présence de celui-ci décidé à amoindrir son rejet abrupt. Supportant l'attention déçue de Yukimura, sombrant dans une volonté absolue de réconforter ce cœur. De le serrer à lui, plus étroitement encore.

« Le mariage est une distraction pour des humains qui s'ennuient. Expliqua la création Mibu. Et puis, je me suis fait à mon nom, il me convient très bien. Sanada Sasuke, c'est assez moche finalement.

_J'aurai vraiment trop l'impression d'être ton fils adoptif, si tous m'appellent ainsi…_

« Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin.

_Comme tu voudras. » Concéda Yukimura, incapable de rejeter cet avis assumé.

Son protecteur imposait un furieux contact entre leurs deux silhouettes, nouant leurs ombres en une même, centrale et unique. Nullement décidé à relâcher son agresseur devenue proie entre ses bras vindicatifs. Tirant ainsi, un sourire timide au dirigeant aucune défaite ne devait être déplorée.

« Je suis à toi malgré tout. Insista la créature Mibu. Des pieds à la tête, rien de moi ne pense autrement que cela. Mon sabre est voué à ta protection, il ne faillira jamais.

_Quelle arrogance. » Chuchota le Seigneur, enivré de ces mots audacieux.

Tout pourtant n'était que justesse. La force fantastique de Sasuke lui appartenait, celle qui faisait battre son être sous la cadence de l'adrénaline, colorait ses iris de rouge sang. Que Yukimura avait redoutée lui-même plusieurs fois, confronté à son amplitude, par un duel improvisé. Le Seigneur appréciant de quérir de sa propre lame, toute la véritable ardeur de cet instrument de mort : acier en parade contre noir métallique.

Une fidélité têtue du gamin, que beaucoup songeait à sens unique.

« Moi aussi, je suis à toi. » Répondit le Maître, avec sagesse.

_Je t'aurais offert mon nom dans la forêt, si j'avais voulu un fils…_

* * *

**From : Samurai Deeper Kyo - Akimine Kamijyo**

Beaucoup de choses ont évolué dans ma vie et pourtant les tomes de SDK demeurent en pile dans un coin de ma chambre. Sans réellement prendre la poussière.

Je voulais juste fêter cela un peu, à ma manière.

Bien à vous.


End file.
